Switch
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT :: It was a simple drunken mistake that left them in a very awkward situation. And when they tried to remedy the said situation, it simply put them in another one. :: Sanzo x Kougaiji, Kougaiji x Sanzo
1. Demon Over Human

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Saiyuki_, Minekura Kazuya does. If I did, I would toss Sanzo and Kougaiji into my room, throw in some sex toys, lock the door and install a peephole into it.

**Note:** In the first season, Kougaiji wears a black leather jacket and jeans but in the second season, he sports an all-white getup with the exception of his fingerless brown gloves. In the first season, Sanzo wears black ankle socks and sandals but in the second season, he wears black shoes. Just in case you guys didn't know or notice XD

Oh God, another attempt at a lemon fanfic x.X I hope this went well. Watch out for the next installment featuring a Sanzo and Kougaiji strip show XD

* * *

**SWITCH**

**CHAPTER ONE: DEMON OVER HUMAN**

Sanzo's head hurt. It was throbbing and the light streaming into the room through the window hurt his eyes. It seemed that he had a hangover from the drinking contest he had with Gojyo last night.

The monk promptly rolled over, and with his back to the window, shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. If Hakkai wasn't prodding him to wake up so they could leave, he wasn't going to get out of bed. Through half-open eyes, he saw his bare arm. He suddenly sat up. Since when did he have bare arms? Where were his black leather arm-warmers?

He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his hand. It was encased in fingerless brown gloves. A panicked feeling was beginning to gnaw at the back of his mind. _Oh no…_

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom; he felt like he was about to throw up. He leaned heavily against the sink, his arms holding onto it for support. It was slowly coming back to him. He raised his head and looked into the mirror above the sink. The monk began hitting his head against the wall.

He was wearing Kougaiji's white outfit. The monk couldn't believe it. The sleeveless single-button trench coat exposed his chest as well as his arms. His pants fit the same but now they were white instead of his usual black. A quick glance at the bedside floor revealed that his black shoes had been replaced by white ones.

_Please let it be a dream._

_**xxx**_

Kouagiji was in an extremely foul temper. He had woken up wearing Sanzo's black clothes and smelling strongly of beer. Memories of last night were crowding into his head and increased the pounding of his hangover.

It had been a mistake, what they had done, and the clothes-switch was an even bigger mistake. It raised awkward questions and the youkai prince wasn't used to wearing the monk's outfit. Granted he was used to wearing leather clothes but not ones that were so form-fitting and high-necked.

The sex wasn't bad. Maybe it was because he was drunk and the added thrill of being with the enemy excited him. Kougaiji slammed the door to the Hiryuu garage open and stalked over to the fastest flying dragon they had.

"I can't believe that I got drunk," Kougaiji muttered. "What was I thinking?"

_What had happened anyway?_ His memory of that night was a bit confusing. The last thing he remembered was Dokugakuji forcing a bottle of beer into his hand and convincing him to drink with the other guards and soldiers.

What Kougaiji didn't know was that whenever he had put down his beer on the table, Dokugakuji and the others refilled it. The one bottle that Kougaiji was supposed to be drinking was actually the equivalent of six bottles.

_**xxx**_

Sanzo crept out of his room after making sure that nobody was in the hall. His head was feeling better and he decided to risk going out of the inn to look for Kougaiji and his clothes. Thankfully, he still had his sutra but that didn't make him feel any better about fucking and switching clothes with the youkai.

Upon further reflection, the sex part was nice…

_Stop it!_ He shook his head, mentally chiding himself. This was not the time to have perverted thoughts about someone who was _supposed_ to be his enemy. But could he help it if the enemy was hot?

Sanzo slapped his forehead as he stepped out of the inn. The others were probably still asleep; the last few days had been tiring with countless demon attacks and only the hard ground to sleep on.

As he walked he tried to organize his thoughts. Sanzo replayed everything in his mind, like a movie.

_**xxx**_

Sanzo slammed down the beer on the table and looked blearily at the unconscious kappa in front of him. The blond wanted to celebrate his victory with a cigarette and was about to do so when the urge to throw up came over him.

Leaving Hakkai and Goku to drag the intoxicated redhead upstairs, Sanzo stumbled out the back of the inn and clutched the wall, bent over and started heaving. Nothing would come up though and after a few minutes, the monk sat down on the ground.

"This is all the damn kappa's fault," he muttered.

Movement from the bushes to the right signaled someone's approach. Automatically, the blond stiffened and tried to keep alert despite the alcohol coursing through his system. The footsteps were too erratic and shuffled too much to belong to a youkai attacker but he couldn't be too sure.

The moonlight lit up the inn's backyard as bright as silver daylight. Sanzo watched with slight amusement as a seemingly drunken Kougaiji tripped and stumbled into the middle of the backyard.

Kougaiji spotted Sanzo and moved a step back only to lurch forwards again. "You!" he said, voice a bit slurred.

"What do you want?" Sanzo replied, proud that he didn't sound as drunk as the youkai. "After the sutra again?"

"Fuck the sutra," Kougaiji replied a bit unsteadily, taking a step forwards.

_This is new…_

"I don't even want the damn thing anyway," the maroon-haired youkai added as he sat down on the ground beside Sanzo.

"I'm dizzy…" he moaned, resting his head on his knee.

"Ch," Sanzo scoffed. "First time drinking?"

"_No_," Kougaiji replied indignantly. "This is just my first time drinking too much beer." Suddenly, Kougaiji resumed talking about the sutra.

"I don't even get why that bitch wants that damn piece of paper anyway. Hell, I don't know why she wants my father back! He was such a fugly bastard…"

Sanzo let the youkai continue raging on about his useless sutra—which he had left in his room—and the useless bitch he was working for. After a while, he got tired of listening.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Why should I?" Kougaiji returned. Apparently, there was still a feeling of animosity between them.

"Because your fucking babbling is making my head hurt."

"Why don't you make me, baldy?"

Sanzo growled low in his throat. Kougaiji gave a lopsided, drunken smirk. The monk somehow found it seductive and once again cursed the kappa for making him get drunk. Why else would he find Kougaiji seductive?

Suddenly, Kougaiji leant towards the monk, the smile gone and replaced by a kind of hungry expression. The blond felt a prickle of unease and he moved away a little.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped.

"I want to feel something…" Kougaiji whispered. "I've been feeling so empty for so long…"

Sanzo tried to stand up. In a flash, Kougaiji was straddling Sanzo's waist, pinning his arms to his side. The blond immediately began struggling but Kougaiji's youkai strength made it impossible for him to do much.

Kougaiji pressed his mouth against Sanzo's, lips surprisingly soft though a bit chapped. His brain immediately short-circuited. He was acutely aware of Kougaiji's weight pressing down on his body, the warmth he generated, and Kougaiji's moans reaching his ears. Kougaiji sucked on Sanzo's lower lip, begging for entrance.

Against his better judgment, he felt his body responding to the kiss. He stopped struggling and opened his mouth willingly. The moment he did, Kougaiji let go of his arms and wrapped his own around Sanzo's neck. The monk slowly felt himself getting hard. Kougaiji's tongue was tattooing the roof of his mouth. The monk could taste the beer that the youkai had drunk, mixed with a taste that was distinctly Kougaiji's.

As he let his mouth be plundered, Sanzo slipped a hand into Kougaiji's open trench coat and found a sensitive nipple. Pulling away from warm mouth, he bent his head and licked the hard nub, drawing a sharp gasp from the figure on his lap.

Kougaiji let him suckle his nipple for a while before yanking his head back, hand clutching golden strands.

"More," he hissed and viciously attacked Sanzo's mouth.

Fingers fisted almost painfully in his hair and Sanzo almost cried out. Instead, he wrapped strong arms around Kougaiji's waist and pulled the willing body closer. The prince broke the kiss and marked a wet trail to Sanzo's neck, his hands traveling lower to unbutton the monk's pants. The redhead began biting and suckling the exposed part of Sanzo's neck, his hand pumping the blond's growing erection.

Sanzo moaned, hands fisting in the youkai's hair. He finally managed to gather enough scattered brain cells to remember who was currently straddling his waist and grinding their hips together. He used his hold on Kougaiji's hair to force the youkai to raise his head.

"Stop," he whispered hoarsely.

"No," Kougaiji countered. Moving quickly, he stood up and took off his clothes. The monk's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the youkai's naked body. When the redhead knelt in front of him to take off his clothes, Sanzo helped willingly.

Kougaiji pushed Sanzo to lie down and slammed his mouth down on the monk's. The blond arched his back, rubbing his erection against the youkai's. Kougaiiji pinned Sanzo's wrists above his head with one hand and pressed two fingers of the other hand against Sanzo's lips.

The blond sucked on them, eyes locked onto the youkai's. He imagined it was Kougaiji's cock he was sucking and ran his tongue along the length of Kougaiji's fingers. The redhead moaned before yanking his fingers away and replacing it with his tongue.

He reached down between Sanzo's legs and inserted a finger into him. The monk hissed at the intrusion. The youkai bent down and began to nibble at Sanzo's neck to distract him. After a while, Kougaiji added another finger, sliding them in and out in a maddening rhythm that made Sanzo arch his back and beg for more. Lips crashed together, tongues battled furiously.

Kougaiji leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock against Sanzo's entrance. There was a pause where lilac locked onto purple.

"Just do it," the monk moaned, arching his hips and yanking the prince down again so they could share a heated kiss. Sanzo could feel Kougaiji slowly entering, the head of the youkai's member slowly pushing forwards.

Kougaiji started moving, stroking Sanzo's cock in time to his thrusts. The blond's grip on his arms tightened, blunt human nails breaking through skin and making deep red marks.

His entire body was on fire; he was burning and Kougaiji was only making the fire burn hotter. He locked arms around the youkai, wanting it to end and yet last forever. Kougaiji bit down on Sanzo's collarbone and the monk gave a surprised gasp, legs locking around the redhead's hips and forcing him deeper.

"Oh God!" Sanzo cried as Kougaiji hit his sweet spot. He was so close and yet the pace wasn't enough. He encouraged the prince to go faster, not caring how loud he was becoming. His gasps and moans merged with Kougaiji's as they panted and clung to one another.

A low cry escaped Kougaiji's lips as he came, Sanzo following a few moments later. When he caught his breath, the first thing he felt was the cold night air. He blindly groped for his clothes and began putting them on, noticing that Kougaiji had begun to do the same.

A headache was steadily creeping up on Sanzo. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in the hopes that it might stop the approaching headache. He leaned against the side of the inn, eyes closed, wishing that the surroundings would stop spinning.

"Nothing happened."

At the sound of Kougaiji's voice, Sanzo opened one eye and glanced sideways at the redhead. "What?"

A piercing lilac glare met his eyes. Even though the youkai's voice was still a bit slurred and the gaze was a bit bleary, he still managed to sound serious.

"What just happened was nothing. It was…" he struggled for the right words.

"An accident," Sanzo supplied before standing up unsteadily. He swayed a few times and was under the impression that Kougaiji would try to catch him if he fell over. He shook his head then winced when everything started spinning again. He made his way back into the inn, leaving the youkai prince to fend for himself.

_**xxx**_

Sanzo slammed his fist against the side of the tree. He was in the forest near the village and had been trying to think of how to find Kougaiji and his clothes. Why was it every time he didn't want to see the redhead, he was there and yet when he was needed, he didn't show up?

"No need to destroy the tree, Sanzo. It didn't do anything to you."

The blond's head snapped around to look at the youkai. Kougaiji was leaning against a tree behind him, arms folded across his chest and head cocked to one side. The prince frowned then raised a hand to rub against his temple. Apparently, he was suffering from a hangover that was worse than his. Sanzo took a sadistic pleasure from that fact.

"I want my clothes back, monk," Kougaiji said.

"You can have them," Sanzo spat.

They stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kougaiji asked. "Do you want me to take them off for you?"

Sanzo glared at him, hands going to the single button that held the trench coat closed. "I am not stripping while you simply stand by and watch. I'm not taking off _anything_ unless you take off something too."

"Fine, asshole."


	2. Human Over Demon

After a long wait, here it is! Chapter two of my two-part Sanzo x Kougaiji fanfic! Of course, it will be lemon as well (and probably just as crappy) and this time, we get to see Sanzo as seme. But he's usually seme in this pairing so I don't really count it as an achievement XD Poor Kougaiji almost always ends up as uke even though he's the demon and much stronger.

By the way, when I say 'rut' in this chapter, it's just another word for 'have sex'. It's usually used when you talk about mating and stuff like that. I _know _that the concept of mating season has been a huge cliché in fanfics with youkai but I've only read one or two Saiyuki fics concerning it so I guess it hasn't been used much in this fandom.

Hope you like it and keep watch for my next multi-chapter Sanzo x Kougaiji; _Shades of Purple_. It's going to be a LOT longer and a sort-of sequel to this since I plan for it to take place after _Switch_.

Once again, here is chapter two and thanks for taking the time to read!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: HUMAN OVER DEMON**

Kougaiji's hands went to the zipper at the back of the black leather top as Sanzo's went to the single button that kept the white trench coat closed. The blond monk undid the button, removed the trench coat, and had started on his pants already when the youkai prince suddenly grabbed his upper arm and hauled him up a tree.

"What the fuck—" he began when a hand suddenly covered his mouth.

"Shut up," Kougaiji hissed, jerking his head towards the edge of the clearing. Glaring at the youkai, Sanzo nevertheless kept quiet and listened. Soon enough, he heard voices quickly approaching the tree they were hiding in. After a few more seconds, he saw a young couple appear in the clearing.

Stifling the urge to just scare them away, Sanzo grabbed Kougaiji's wrist and yanked the prince's hand away from his mouth before settling down to sit a bit more comfortably on the branch. If they were discovered, he was bound to be recognized as the Sanzo priest who was staying in town and there would be awkward questions about why he was up a tree with a demon. The _prince _of demons no less.

When it had become obvious that the couple intended to stay in the clearing for a while, Sanzo began to get impatient and considered throwing a branch or something at them to make them go away. A low growl came from beside him and Sanzo looked at his companion to see a very annoyed youkai prince.

"Stay here, I'm going to scare them off," Kougaiji whispered. He had already removed his top and sweat from the midmorning heat glistened on his skin. Sanzo tried not to look at his abs. _He is my _enemy. _My enemy my enemy my enemy my enemy…my enemy with great washboard abs…But my _enemy _nonetheless…_

With liquid grace that Sanzo could only admire, the redhead dropped down quietly to the ground and landed neatly on his feet. The girl was the first to spot him and she grabbed her boyfriend's arm, eyes wide with terror. The guy turned around to see what frightened her so much and seeing the youkai, moved to shield her from Kougaiji.

_**xxx**_

Kougaiji had no patience for stupid humans who interfered with his plans. When he had woken up that morning—before setting off to look for Sanzo—he realized that it was actually the second day of the youkai mating season. Meaning his night with Sanzo had actually been the first night. He hadn't realized it before because the alcohol that had been coursing through his system had made him unaware of the telltale signs his body had been exhibiting. Such as increased rash behavior and increased sexual appetite.

Now that he knew what his problem was, he was determined to find a way to last through the remainder of the mating season. For youkai, when the mating season starts, they stay with one partner throughout the season. If, at the end of the season, they find their partner inadequate, they go look for another partner the next time the mating season starts. This goes on until they find their mate.

And since he had sex with Sanzo on the first night of the mating season, Kougaiji had to spend the rest of it with him. He had quickly come to terms with this fact and was prepared to force Sanzo into cooperating with him—even if it meant tying up the monk and bringing him to a secluded area where they could rut in peace.

After spending the better part of the morning searching for his temporary mate, Kougaiji was in no mood to have their time together interrupted by a couple of human teenagers who were about to get it on in the forest. _If anyone's getting anything on, it's going to be me and Sanzo! _The thought came unbidden into his mind and the youkai glared at the young couple in front of him, pupils narrowed to mere slits as he looked at them. His lilac eyes grew feral as he flexed his fingers and bared his fangs.

"Scram, you little brats," he hissed. "Unless you want me to rip you into shreds."

They ran off, practically tripping over their feet. Once they were gone, he glanced up at the tree where Sanzo was still hiding. "You can come down now, monk." He watched hungrily as the blond dropped down from the branch he was sitting on. Kougaiji observed the smooth movement of the human's muscles, the way they rippled beneath flawless alabaster skin. He wanted to run his fingers along that smooth skin, suck on those exposed pink nipples…

"Well, hurry up and take those off," the monk said irritably, snapping Kougaiji out of his reverie. Hurriedly removing his—actually, _Sanzo's_—pants, Kougaiji stepped towards the blond.

_**xxx**_

It didn't really matter if he was wearing underwear or not. Sanzo tried to convince himself that this was true but there was a small part in the back of his mind that was screaming at him not to take off the pants in front of Kougaiji. It was going wild; vehemently shouting at the top of it's lungs for him to hide behind some bushes or trees or _something _before going naked.

Making up his mind, Sanzo promptly told the voice in his mind to shut the fuck up and proceeded to unbutton the pants and unzip the zipper. Before he knew it, strong hands had covered his and a warm body was pressed up against him. Kougaiji's hot breath ghosted along the side of his neck before he felt sharp fangs nip the delicate skin.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" he shouted, trying to free himself from the tanned arms that were encircling him. "Let me go!"

Kougaiji tightened his grip on the monk, biting the side of Sanzo's neck this time. It wasn't forceful enough to break through skin but the sharp points of the redhead's fangs made Sanzo uncomfortable. Besides, he'd rather not have his neck ripped out. There _had _to be a way out of the current situation. All he had to do was stall a bit so he could think.

"Wait! What are you doing?" he shouted when he felt hands roaming across his chest and abs. There was obviously something wrong with Kougaiji; why else would he be feeling him up?

"What do you think I'm doing?" the redhead replied huskily.

"I think you're molesting me and you better let go before I kick your ass!" Sanzo snapped in reply, still trying to remove Kougaiji's hands. One was steadily going lower and causing enough…discomfort for the blond to blush.

What was wrong with Kougaiji? Finally—to Sanzo's immense relief and Kougaiji's immense annoyance—the monk managed to escape the youkai's arm and back away, bumping into a tree and effectively hindering his escape. Sanzo glared at Kougaiji a few feet away, noticing the dilated pupils and the obvious lust on his face.

With a groan, Sanzo remembered the time of the year. It was the youkai mating season, dammit! Since he traveled with three more-or-less demons, he was pretty familiar with what happened during the mating season. Hakkai and Gojyo were probably going at it and Goku was still too young to be affected much. He was doomed. Kougaiji was probably going to fuck him into the ground…again.

Suddenly, Sanzo was aware of Kougaiji arms wrapping themselves around him, the youkai's weight pressing him against the tree. The redhead laid his head against Sanzo's shoulder, burying his face into the side of the blond's neck. His voice was muffled when he spoke; Sanzo could distinctly feel the prince's lips moving against his skin.

"I know that this must be awkward for you," Kougaiji began, "but there's really nothing I can do. Last night was the first night of the mating season and I can't spend it with anyone else." The redhead's breath seemed to hitch in his throat before he managed to continue. "I've heard it's possible to get mortally ill if you don't spend the season with your temporary mate. I…don't want to die."

Sanzo weighed his options. He could try to escape and risk getting hunted down like some animal and raped in the process. Or…he could stay and _willingly _have sex with Kougaiji. Mating season was a couple of weeks at most and Gojyo and Hakkai would be too preoccupied banging each other to notice that he was gone. Goku would be perfectly happy eating the entire time.

"Let's get this over with," he mumbled, trying to dislodge the redhead by squirming. His ass was still a bit sore from last night but he could probably take whatever the prince could dish out.

Kougaiji stiffened after Sanzo spoke and the blond wondered if he had said something wrong. He was totally unprepared for the suckling, licking, and nibbling on the side of his neck that ensued.

"I want you to fuck me," Kougaiji whispered into his ear.

_**xxx**_

The shock on the blond's face was actually very cute. But a stunned Sanzo wasn't going to be able to do what he wanted so Kougaiji began to kiss him.

Slowly at first then harder and rougher; lips pressing together with bruising force and tongues twisting together. This time, Kougaiji didn't feel the need to be dominant and he let Sanzo claim his mouth, one hand traveling down his back and then lower, finally settling down to cup his ass while the other one gripped the back of his neck, keeping his mouth pressed against Sanzo's.

Kougaiji only broke away from the kiss to help Sanzo take off the offending pants. When they were both fully naked, the redhead found himself pinned to the ground, hands roaming all over his body. He locked his legs around Sanzo's waist, thrusting his hips upwards and creating delicious friction between their erect members.

"Stop," Sanzo gasped out. He gripped Kougaiji's shoulders. "Turn around. On your stomach."

Kougaiji followed, supporting himself on all fours. He cried out in mixed pleasure and surprise when he felt the blond licking his entrance. Moaning loudly, the youkai prince didn't give a damn if some random passing human would hear him. He pushed his hips back, trying to get more sensation as Sanzo slipped his tongue inside of him.

"Sanzo…" he moaned. "Fuck me now…"

He felt the monk's grip on his hips shift and the blunt tip of his erection touch his entrance. Without any warning, the blond pushed in, thick heat hitting Kougaiji's prostate on the first thrust. Sharp bolts of pleasure shot through the redhead's body as his fingers dug into the dirt, pulling up clumps of grass as Sanzo began thrusting into him.

Everything was heat and sweat and pleasure. Kougaiji could feel Sanzo's hot breath against the back of his neck and he turned his head to the side to capture the monk's lips with his. One of the blond's hands came up to wrap around Kougaiji's chest, pressing their bodies close together as they slowly reached their climax.

Kougaiji came hard, his cry swallowed in Sanzo's mouth as the monk tightened his grip on the prince. They collapsed on the ground, chests heaving and breath labored. After a few minutes, Sanzo managed to pull out of Kougaiji but only ended up settling down beside the prince.

_**xxx**_

"Where do you think Sanzo's gone off to?" Goku asked loudly. He was sitting in the hall of the inn, outside the door to their room and talking to Hakkai and Gojyo on the other side. Weird sounds were coming from inside and Goku didn't even want to know what the two were doing. He had had the misfortune of walking in earlier that morning and he did _not _want a replay.

"He-aaaaah! He's probably—nhh, Gojyooo—he's probably off somewhere trying to av-avoid getting involved," Hakkai managed to gasp out.

_I don't blame him_, Goku thought, an expression of disgust lacing his features. Luckily, the monk had left the Sanbutsushin credit card behind and since it had a limitless amount of credit, he decided to just go downstairs to the buffet again and stuff his face.

Besides, Sanzo was bound to be back by the end of the mating season anyway.

**OWARI**


End file.
